¿Qué extraño mundo es este? (OP)
by MyMobius07
Summary: [CROSS-OVER] La Era Pirata es muy peligrosa y lo sabia, por eso protegia a los de su raza. Ahora, un portal se llevo a las amigas de Twilight Sparkle junto a los Elementos de la Armonia a esa era desconocida y abrumadora. Ahora Twilight observa a través de un espejo las desventuras por las que sus amigas pasan en ese mundo tan extraño y retorcido. *Song fic*


_**Resumen: **_[CROSS-OVER] La Era Pirata es muy peligrosa y lo sabia, por eso protegia a los de su raza. Ahora, un portal se llevo a las amigas de Twilight Sparkle junto a los Elementos de la Armonia a esa era desconocida y abrumadora. Ahora Twilight observa a través de un espejo las desventuras por las que sus amigas pasan en ese mundo tan extraño y retorcido. *Song fic*

_**Advertencia: **_Este fic contiene cross-over de My Little Pony con One Piece, si eres un "anti-brony" te pido por favor que no lo leas ya que no soportaré quejas de ningún tipo. La advertencia ya está hecha. Esta es una parodia de la canción **"What my Cutie Mark is Telling me" **modificada con un toque de humor, solo es una parodia, nada más.

_**Disclaimer: **_One Piece no me pertenece, al igual que My Little Pony, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo hago esto con fines de entretener a los lectores. No hago dinero con esto y no quiero ni hacerlo.

Sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia.

* * *

**¿Qué extraño mundo es este?**

**[Isla Kamabakka – Rainbow Dash]**

_Yo no puedo entenderlo_

_¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?_

_Los hombres son mujeres, _

_Y las mujeres no están_

_Qué mundo tan extraño_

_Y terrorífico a la vez_

_Mi destino maligno es_

_Y mi Cutie Mark ya nada puede hacer_

**[Piratas de Kid – Fluttershy]**

_Trate de distraerlos_

_Mil excusas inventé_

_Pero no sirvió de nada_

_Nada de lo que logré_

_Tengo que huir ahora_

_O tarde ya será_

_Mi destino maligno es_

_Y mi Cutie Mark ya nada puede hacer_

**[Piratas de Barbablanca – Pinkie Pie]**

_No soy muy buena al timón_

_No sé qué es un océano_

_Lo intento y no se arreglar_

_La vela que el mástil llevara_

_Muchas órdenes debo seguir _

_Y debe ser así_

_Mi destino maligno es_

_Y mi Cutie Mark ya nada puede hacer_

**[Dressrosa – Applejack]**

_Pero donde he caído_

_Todo aquí de rosa es_

_Amor por todas partes_

_Y juguetes también hay_

_Quiero alguien que me ayude_

_A salir de este lugar_

_Mi destino maligno es_

_Y mi Cutie Mark ya nada puede hacer_

**[Thriller Bark – Rarity]**

_La moda a mí me gusta_

_Pero esto no está bien_

_Cadáveres y sombras_

_Todo sombrío aquí es_

_Yo seguiré gritando y así me salvarán_

_Mi destino_

**[Fluttershy]**

_Mi destino_

**[Pinkie Pie]**

_Maligno es_

**[Applejack]**

_Maligno es_

**[Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy]**

_Y mi Cutie Mark ya_

**[Applejack y Pinkie Pie]**

_Y mi Cutie Mark ya_

**[Todas]**

_Y mi Cutie Mark ya nada puede hacer_

* * *

_**N/A: **_Es uno de los mejores trabajos que he hecho y pienso que me quedo bastante bien. Se me hizo un tanto complicado con Rarity, escribir su parte acorde al lugar que le tocó no fue tan fácil que digamos. Respecto a las otras no tengo mucho para decir, solo sé que Applejack no encaja muy bien en Dressrosa, pero no se me ocurrió otro lugar mejor en donde meterla; y Pinkie Pie, bueno, dudo mucho que realmente le fuera mal si ella ama las fiestas (espero que entiendan a lo que me refiero). Por Fluttershy siento más lastima, le toco el peor lugar de todo u.u, seguro que Kid infestaría su mente de la peor forma. No tengo pensado hacer toda una historia con esto por dos razones: la primera pues es que quizás meta la pata en algo, hacer que los personajes se comporten OoC no es muy favorable por parte de ambas series, y segundo, no se me ocurre la causa exacta por la que irían a parar al mundo de One Piece, es decir, se abrió un portal pero ¿Por qué razón? Y no se me ocurre nada para poder explicarlo y no se me da inventar villanos malosos que quieran destruir a las Mane 6. Aun así si ustedes desean que la haga una historia completa con trama lo tendré en cuenta para mis proyectos a realizar.

Mi pregunta es: ¿Queda bien los lugares a donde fueron a para las Mane 6? Si tuvieran que elegir otro lugar para cada una, ¿cuál eligirían y por qué? Es que no se si quedan bien, es decir, a mi no convence que Applejack quede en Dressrosa, como tampoco me convence Rarity en Triller Bark.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero les allá gustado mucho. Si quieren pedirme más fics así o algún reto que me quieran proponer mándeme un mensaje privado (PM) y con gusto se los concederé.


End file.
